1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security proximity switches which are used in burglar alarms and other security alarms. More specifically, the present invention relates to magnetic switches having two components, a magnet and a reed switch. The magnet may preferably, but not necessarily, be positioned on a door or window. The reed switch may preferably, but not necessarily, be flush mounted to be positioned on the door jamb or window jamb opposite the magnet. The magnetic attraction of the magnet holds the reed of the reed switch in a closed position. When the magnet is removed from the proximity of the reed switch by opening the door or window, the "connection" opens and a signal is sent via external wires to a controller or similar device.
Generally, such reed switches are connected to external wires which lead to a controller or monitor. The connection of the reed switches to the external wires is difficult and time consuming. The known methods include soldering and mechanical fasteners. Such mechanical fasteners comprise screws tightened to contact and clamp the external wire, and displacement type connectors employing pliers to "crimp" or pinch the external wires in place.
However, a reed switch having a connector which does not require the use of tools has not previously been disclosed or employed.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The major difficulty associated with security systems employing proximity switches discussed above is the connection of external wires or leads to the reed switch. The previously known connection methods include soldering, mechanical fasteners and construction of the reed switch with permanent wires extending therefrom. Each of these methods is time consuming, and the installation of such proximity switches is complicated.
Illustrative of known wire connection methods and apparatuses are those disclosed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,163 discloses a security system-type magnetic switch having a quick-connect switch system utilizing "push-in" sockets. The contents of the switch can be removed from the casing and replaced, but the external leads or wires must be soldered or otherwise connected to the circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,811 discloses a switch assembly for a pushbutton switch employing clips which operatively connect the external wires to the switch assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,514 discloses an electrical connector employing clips for securing external wires.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,537 discloses a hinge mounted microswitch utilized to signal when a door is open. The switch includes terminals to which external lead wires are attached.
The present invention differs from the previous designs and methods in that it provides a permanently sealed reed switch having wire trapping means for quick and easy installation of a proximity switch.